


Three Days of Summer

by kitty_on_crack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Semi can pass as a pornstar, Semi is a jerk at first, infatuation at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_on_crack/pseuds/kitty_on_crack
Summary: Semi Eita just got dumped. Is it a good thing or a bad thing?





	Three Days of Summer

“I can’t live without her!!!” Semi Eita cried.

 

His recent break up must’ve gotten so bad for him to keep drinking. Tendou went to dance with some random girl he saw at the counter, Ushijima downed a glass, his face still stoic, Leon kept on patting Semi’s back.

“What did I do? Leon, do you know?!” He turned to him and held his shoulders. “Wakatoshi, do you?” He turned to the man seated on the opposite side of the table.

“Semi-.”

“She left me for a girl. Dude, doesn’t she like my dick?” He laughed. “Or maybe she could eat her better, god fucking damn it! I should’ve done better.” He downed a glass of beer and stood. “I’m gonna get laid tonight, I’m gonna get fucked till the sun comes up!” He shouted.

“Semi, you’re drunk, let’s go home.” Leon held him.

“What? You wanna do it with me? Damn, I didn’t know you swing that way.” He pushed him off, his face tainted with disgust.

 

The next morning, he woke up in Ushijima’s room. He roamed his eyes on the simple and organized space, he felt like the world is spinning as he sat up, he groaned.

 

After fixing the futon, he walked to the kitchen and saw the other three having coffee on the counter.

“Good morning~.” Tendou playfully greeted.

“What happened last night?” He asked as he took the seat beside Ushijima. The things he did last night were vague in his memory starting from the time he continuously downed shots after shots.

“You totally got shitfaced.”

“You were ranting about your ex leaving you for a girl.” Leon said.

“You even thought Leon wanted to bang you.” Hearing it from Tendou, everything became clear and he couldn’t believe what he did the whole night. From shouting curses and waving middle fingers on every people who looked at him, the bouncers taking them out for starting a fight, to the scene where he threw up on Ushijima who was guiding him to his car.

“Oh my fucking god…” He groaned, his face buried in his palms. “I’m so sorry.”

“Never mind that. We were talking about going to the beach next week, do you want to come with us?” Tendou asked as he pass him a mug of freshly brewed coffee. “Or are you going to shut yourself in here the whole break?”

“Semi.” Ushijima spoke, it made him look up. “You are coming with us.” The expression on his face never fazed, whether he’s mad or just concerned on his friend its still the same expression, but either way, he didn’t like the smell of puke all over him last night.

 

◇♡♤♧

 

The smell of salty waves registered on his being and the sound of the pelicans resonated throughout the open. It was a very good way to start moving on, it should be, but why is he the only one going solo in the group?

 

Leon had his girlfriend with him, Ushijima has the girl he likes with him(still not his girlfriend though) and Tendou can just go around and flirt with any girl who catches his attention.

 

He was left dumbfounded as the three boys and their partners went for a swim. _Are they really helping me to get over my hang up issues_ _or these fuckers are just making it worse?_ He thought as he sighed in disappointment.

 

He was looking at his phone, the picture of his ex as his wallpaper, he was reminiscing the times they had until a ball cut off his reverie. The ball hit his hand, his phone actually, which went straight to the water bucket of the kid near him.

 

People turned to the man who screamed “Shit” as he fished out his now broken phone.

The black screen was cracked, and the once flat thing was curved a bit.

 

You kicked the ball in frustration when you couldn’t get it to the goal. Kicked it so hard and you don’t even play soccer, it looked like a player going for a penalty kick. The ball flew past the people and before you can even scream “look out”, the ball ricocheted from a man’s hand, flying upwards.

You froze on your spot when you heard him scream, and there is only one thing your brain is telling you to do.. run.

 

Semi roamed his eyes from the direction where the ball came from and there he saw a girl quickly turning around and started running.

“HEY!!” He shouted and ran after her. _What the hell?! This girl runs so fast!_ He thought as he struggled to go after you, running through the crowd in the side stalls.

 

Your friends witnessed the fatality that you caused and decided to make you pay for the poor one’s throe. So when Semi approached them, they all pointed to the direction where the ice cream stall is and he caught a glimpse of a girl wearing white smock dress, and desperately hiding herself behind the big guy in line. She’s cute.

“Go easy on her, she scares easily when she does something wrong.” They told him.

“Which one?” He asked since there are too many people, but they all shrugged. He sighed in disappointment, maybe he’ll just ask the people at the ice cream stall. People tend to approach whoever catches their attention and that applies on Semi Eita too. He went to ask the girl wearing white smock dress if a girl wearing (f/c) bikini top passed here.

 

You couldn’t stop your hands from fiddling each other and when he stood in front of you, you almost yelped. _Play it cool._ You kept chanting in your mind. With wide eyes, you stared at him in awe. _Damn, he’s hot!_

“Um, hi, have you seen a girl with long (h/c) hair? She’s wearing (f/c) bikini top.” He asked, not knowing that you were the one he’s looking for.

“H-Huh? No, w-why?” You stammered, he probably won’t notice your hair since you tied and covered it with a wide hat.

“I have to ask her to..” _–Wait, if you look closely, she’s wearing the same top like the one_ _I'm_   _looking for!—_ “..pay for my phone.”

You gulped. “What a-are you going t-to do when you find her?” You stammered, even if he looked hot to your eyes, he still seemed kind of scary. You figured he might be the person you wouldn’t want to get to his bad side.

He watched your hands fiddle anxiously, it made him smile, thinking about what your friends told him earlier. “Well.. I will make her get me a new phone as compensation-“

“What if she doesn’t have money t-to pay you?”

He smirked. “Well, that requires a bit of effort to console me for my late phone.”

“It’s- it’s just a phone.” You hope that he’ll change his mind upon asking you for compensation.

“But there are files in there that are important to me, don’t you think?” He’s so amused on your mannerisms that instead of going straight to the point, being the hot headed that he is, he entertained himself by watching your reactions. “When I see that girl I will bury her in the sand and leave her till the sun sets, then I will tie her to a tree where no one can find her..” He smiled, giving off a really sinister vibe. “So.. I want you to come with me so I can start burying you.”

 

You yelped when he said those words, he found you already. “I’m so sorry!!” You bowed in an perfect ninety degree angle and kept apologizing. “I didn’t mean to break your phone, I’m sorry, please spare me.” He flinched when he saw your teary eyes but was disappointed when your phone rang and your expression changed immediately, so much of a two-face.

 

Semi Eita is an excellent observer. When you pulled your phone from your shorts’ pocket, he immediately noticed that you have the same model.

 

It was Misaki, one of your friends calling you. Before you can even put the phone to your ear, he grabbed it from you and raised his hand up in the air. Being the short girl you are, you had no choice but to jump to reach it.

“Please give it back!” You cried as you jump.

“You can give this to me as a replacement of my phone, it’s the same model.”

“But it’s pink!” You exclaimed in frustration and a thought came to you. It might seem unethical to other people but you had no choice. You braced yourself to jump up with your hands on his shoulder for support. Once you were high enough, you wrapped your legs around him, just below his ribs.

“W-Wait--!!” He was about to speak when you stretched your hand to take the phone, making your chest press flat on his face. _Is this girl_   _a fucking lunatic?!_ He thought. But even having a bad impression, he couldn’t deny the softness of your breasts on his face.

“Ah! Geez, why did you do that?” You whined when he suddenly dropped your phone. Frantically, you put yourself down and picked it up, dusting off the sand. “I’ll pay for yours, I promise.” You looked up only to be greeted by his face beet red, eyes wide and mouth agape.

 

◇♡♤♧

 

“Ololo? Eita-kun, who is this cute girl with you?” Tendou asked.

 

After spewing excuses that he didn’t buy, he picked you up and placed you on his shoulder, and started walking. Despite your protests he still continued walking to the house where they’re staying.

“What’s your name? I’m Tendou Satori, nice to meet you.” The red haired boy took your hand and shook it gently.

“I- I’m (Full Name), n-nice to meet you too.”

“You’re so cute, you know? No wonder you got Eita-kun’s attention.”

“Shut up Satori, that’s not why she’s here.” Semi interrupted as he sat on the carpet, from across the couch where the two of you were seated. “So (F/N), you said you’re going to pay me?”

“Y-Yes, I will pay for your phone so can you please let me go?”

Semi hummed as he leaned on the glass table. “Sure, after you give me the phone.” He smirked.

“What?! I can’t get money for that from thin air!” You exclaimed.

“And where will you get the money if I let you go?” He asked, he raised an eyebrow and a slight pout, his signature ‘what-are-you-going-to-do?’ face. “You will probably just run away and leave me waiting for nothing.”

You grunted. _Well,_   _I will definitely do this too if_   _I_   _were in his_   _situation._ “Trust me will you? I won’t run away.”

 

Semi stood and walked to the kitchen, ignoring your plea. _It’s just_   _a phone for god’s sake! Why the need for this?_   _I know the phone is expensive as fuck but it shouldn’t be like this!_ You couldn’t shake off the frustration that you stood and kicked the bean bag beside you. “Please refrain from kicking things, you might pay for more than just my phone.” You heard him say.

“Asshole.” You muttered and slumped back on the couch, arms crossed with a frown.

“Forgive him, he has trust issues.” Tendou whispered. It made you curious. Scooting closer, you asked him why and what happened.

“Just last week, he got dumped by his girlfriend for a girl. She said they were just bestfriends but he saw them fucking each other.”

“Wait what?” You barely processed what Tendou said and it hurt your head.

“He was drinking so much that night.” He giggled, yep, like a highschool girl.

“Wait, let me do a recap. He got dumped for a girl after he saw them having sex and that made him have trust issues? Just because of that?!”

“You don’t understand. He loved her more than anything. Have you ever been in love?” You shook your head. “Well, you don’t get to say just because of that if you haven’t experienced love for yourself.”

“Well..” You paused. “I think it’s just absurd to keep me here because of his phone.”

“I think so too, but we’re not bad people. It won’t hurt to hang out with us.”

“I guess I will.” You smiled.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

“You’re going down (F/N)-chan.” Tendou said as he placed a card on top of the pile, a yellow +2.

“Oh no, I’m not.” You said and place a blue one to continue the pile.

“You see, I have many of these.” He topped it again with a green.

“And I also have many.” A red.

The adding continued until it reached twelve, and it all went to Tendou. “I told you.”

 

You played UNO with Tendou while you wait for your friends to bring your things for your stay in their place upon the condition of the asshole(which is Semi) and you’ve played for eight rounds now.

 

And before you can even start another round, a knock was heard from the front door which your playmate went to answer. Few seconds later, you heard Tendou exclaim “Taichi”.

“Eita-kun, look who’s here!” He went running to the kitchen, dragging Kawanishi along.

“Taichi? What are you doing here?” He asked in surprise.

“I- uh..”

“He’s here to bring my things, genius. Whose idea was to keep me here anyway?” You asked in annoyance.

“Oh I’m sorry, I never imagined that you can be so assuming sometimes that you won’t expect your friend to be my friend too.” Semi barked, not fazing from exchanging insults. “Anyway, I didn’t know you’re friends with this lunatic here, you weren’t there when I asked them.” He turned to Kawanishi.

“Did you just call me lunatic?”

“Well who else could be one here?”

“I am not a lunatic! If there is one in here, its you!”

“I am not the one who climbed up a man standing 5 foot 10 inches just to get a goddamn phone!”

“Wha- I am not someone who just locks up a person just because of his phone.”

“I am not the one with anger issues here that every damn time that she’s frustrated, she kicks whatever’s near her.”

“Well--!”

Tendou interrupted your argument by shoving breads in each of your mouths. “Now, now, can we just drop the blame?” He said.

 

“(F/N), here’s your things.” Kawanishi placed your bag beside the couch. “Everything’s in there, well enough for three days at least.”

“Are you just going to let me stay here?” You said with your best puppy eyes.

“Well, it was your fault to begin with.” He said as he scratched the back of his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you with the financial dilemma.”

“I don’t think that is what I needed help for.”

“They’re good people, trust me.” With a smile he walked you to the kitchen where you see Semi reading a book and Tendou eating ice cream. “I’ll be going ahead, behave (F/N).” He said and bid goodbye to his old teammates.

 

“He even told you to behave, how mischievous are you, really?” Semi spoke, his eyes not leaving the book.

“Enough to kick your ass.” You spat. “Tendou-kun, will you play with me?” You asked with a smile, sparkling with innocence.

“Sure, (F/N)-chan~.” He sang as he went to the living room with you.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Not for long, the front door opened and closed and four people entered the living room. “Tendou, you brought someone?” Leon asked, his eyes on you.

“Oh, it wasn’t me. It was Eita-kun.” He said, nodding to the man seated on the singles’ couch, still reading.

“You got over it this instant?” Leon asked.

“No, I’m just keeping her till she pays for my phone.” He said, eyes not leaving the book. “And don’t worry about her food, she’ll provide her own since we already have a dog outside.”

“Hey!” You protested. _You might be hot but your attitude is downright shit._

“Thank you.” You heard him say. You didn’t realize you said your thoughts out loud.

“That’s not a compliment.”

“The first one’s a compliment.”

You let out a grunt.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

“And how are we supposed to do this?” You asked, your eyes roaming around the small guestroom containing one queen-sized bed and lamps on each bedside tables, two velvety antique chairs by the window, complete with a round coffee table.

“You’ll sleep on the floor.” He said casually and dove straight to the soft bed.

“Why do I get to stay with a guy?”

“If you want to play as a third-wheel with the girls, you could’ve said so. They will sleep in their boyfriends’ room, what do you think?” He rolled over and faced the ceiling. “Or do you want to stay in Tendou’s room? He snores really loud. You’re free to choose.”

“Hey, move over.” You said, pushing him to the side.

“Didn’t you hear what I said? You’ll sleep on the floor.”

“What the—you’re the guy, can you just act as a gentleman when it comes to this?”

“No.”

“If you keep doing this, I won’t pay for your phone.”

“And I won’t let you go, do you want that?”

“Fine, I’ll sleep on the couch at the living room.” You said and stomped your way downstairs. “Asshole.”

 

◇♡♤♧

 

You woke up to the warmth of the sunrise hitting your skin as soft blows of wind carried the curtains up.

 

You stretched your arms and turned to your other side only to find Semi sleeping peacefully. A lone tear fell from his left eye, drawing a clean path across his face. _What’s wrong with you?_ You asked yourself, probably not agreeing with your body since your hand automatically wiped the tear with its back.

 

With a smile, you watched him shift, laying flat on his back. Until you realized that you were in the room where he’s staying. “Why am I here?!” You exclaimed as you shot up to sit, making Semi groan in annoyance.

“What the fuck? It’s too early to make noises, you lunatic.” He whined and threw a pillow gently to your head. “Get back to sleep.”

Without any hesitation, you collapsed yourself back to the pillows. “Were you dreaming?”

“I don’t remember.” He said, eyes still closed.

You hummed to express satisfaction. Then you asked again. “How did I get here?”

“I brought you back.” He opened his eyes to peek at you. “You’ll never know if someone breaks in here so it’ll be safer if you stay with me.”

“You can be gentle sometimes, eh?”

“Not to everyone. I just thought that if you die, you won’t be able to pay for what you owe me and I will bear responsibility upon insisting on keeping you here.”

“Wow, nice.” You said, flat and disappointed.

“I want to ask you something.”

“Go ahead.”

“Why didn’t you call for the police when I carried you to keep you here?”

“The problem will only get bigger if I did, and it was my fault. Besides, Tai-chan already said you’re good people. You’re an asshole though.”

“And you’re still a lunatic.”

“Fine, whatever.”

You both chuckled and eventually faded to sleep once more.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

Semi woke up and went downstairs, leaving you sleeping soundly. Tendou greeted him as usual when he found all of them in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

 

“So.. how’s the first night?” Tendou asked, obviously teasing him.

“Nothing to tell about.”

“Oh? You didn’t do anything?”

“I am not like you.”

“Ouch, Eita-kun you hurt me.”

“Yeah, next time I will physically hurt you.”

“You love me though.”

“Whatever.” 

 

Leon’s girlfriend placed seven plates on the table and filled each with three piles of hotcake. Just about when they finished serving, you came to the scene, eyes puffy and hair tousled. Semi clicked his tongue.

“Will you fix yourself before coming down?” He said and pushed you back upstairs. You still look pretty though, even if morning stars were gathered on the corner of your eyes and your hair is a mess.

 

After few minutes, you came down wearing a messy bun and a clean face. You sat beside Semi and everyone started eating. The girls asked you questions about yourself while the others listened as they eat.

“Do you have a boyfriend, (F/N)-chan?” Ushijima’s companion asked. It made Semi stop at his tracks and turn to you.

“I don’t.” You said and smiled.

“Oh, so.. do you play any sports?”

“No, I’m too weak to play.” You answered and Semi instantly choked.

“’Too weak to play’, really? You ran like a track star when I chased you, you kicked the ball so hard and I don’t think it’s accurate but damn girl, you can break a lot and you say you’re too weak to play? You’ve got to be kidding me.” He ranted, followed by an acidic laugh.

“Despite all that, I am not good enough to play.”

“Yeah, because you lack sportsmanship with your short temper.”

“Now, now, guys, stop spitting insults on each other.” Tendou interrupted, as much as he loved to see someone fighting in front of him, he couldn’t help but play as a referee when it comes to both of you. In a way he was amused to see Semi going back to normal because of you.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Are we not going to swim or sightsee?” You asked Semi, tone slightly annoyed. Instead of going outside, he chose to stay in the house and laze around.

“I’m not in the mood right now.”

“Well, what do you want to do?” You asked and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Sex.” He said casually.

“W- What?” You doubted your ears at the moment when you heard him say ‘sex’.

“I haven’t had one for about a month, or less, I don’t know.”

“W- w- wait, a- are you.. are you..”

“I don’t mean with you, you lunatic.”

“For once can you just call me by my name because I am not a goddamn lunatic you fucking asshole.” _This fucker had my nerves at the_ _edge with that, whew!_

“I changed my mind. Let’s go outside.” He said, stood and walked to the door.

 

When you got outside, few people occupied the beach, it was a cloudy day after all, and the sun is hiding beyond those right now. He held your wrist as both of you walk on the saturated sand, leaving trails for the water to erase after a set of seconds.

You watched him, the way his hair dance violently with the wind, how his eyes turn to slits as he look ahead, and how he smiled when he saw a shell nearby.

“That’s pretty.” You said, eyes on the small pink shell he’s holding.

“You can have it.” He said and placed it on your palm, smiling as he did.

“Thanks.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

Semi Eita is a lot of things.

 

For the short time you’ve shared together, you’ve learned how amazing he is(that is when he is not exchanging insults with you). When he gave you the shell, he smiled again, a boyish one which made him handsomer to your eyes. He could be gentle and sweet, he caught you from falling off the rocks when you went by the lagoon. He did talk about how he met his friends, the volleyball team, and some happenings in the past matches. He even let you call him by his first name(since he got tired of hearing ‘asshole’ everytime you call him).

 

“Can we rest for a bit, Eita?” You asked, your feet hurt due to the long walk. You sat on the rock near you and massaged your legs, and the ankle you sprained a while ago.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he crouched beside you to check.

“I’m fine, I just need to rest for a bit.” With a small smile, you assured him.

But instead of sitting beside you, he turned his back to you, still crouching down. “Get on.” He said.

“No, I’m fine really, I just need a short break.”

“It’s getting dark (F/N), just get on so we can go back.” He told you. You were hesitating to but he threatened to carry you on his shoulder like how he did before. Piggyback ride is way more comfortable than the other one so you placed yourself carefully on his back as he held both your thighs and started walking.

 

When the two of you got to the house, everyone were already preparing for dinner. After that, you all agreed to watch one or two movies tonight.

 

Semi placed himself on the edge of the couch as he quietly stared at the TV screen. Everyone has a partner since Tendou found one tonight, his ex who fascinatingly agreed to stay with him for tonight at least. They were all snuggling close to each other, even Ushijima who’s still not the boyfriend had his companion sitting between his legs. You and Semi on the other hand, sat beside each other but far enough that your skin don’t even touch.

 

It was in the middle of the movie where the Hulk went berserk in the city when you felt an arm snaking around your shoulders. You looked at Semi, his eyes on the screen like everyone else as he leans on the armrest. He pulled you closer to his body, letting your head rest on his shoulder and slowly, you closed your eyes.

 

Tendou peeked at the pair behind him and smiled when he saw Semi playing with your hair as you sleep.

 

When the movie ended, they all went to their rooms and slept. He carried you to the room as you were already in dreamland before the movie even reached its climax. But when he placed you on the bed, your eyes gradually opened.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” He asked.

“No.” You answered as you stretched. “You could’ve just did instead of carrying me again.”

He just shrugged and smiled at you. But the sweet moment was interrupted by a loud bang of door from the other room and heavy pants, not to mention the smooching sounds and casual moaning. You looked at each other with wide eyes when the moans got louder.

Your cheeks turned red immediately, making you turn away, mortified. This is really awkward, he just mentioned sex a while ago and there goes Tendou-kun, banging his girl in the next room!

 

After few moments of silence between the two of you, and more lascivious noises from the other room, you willed yourself to sleep. But no matter how much of a high-spirited person you are when it comes to sleeping, you just couldn’t get your brain to rest. Not when the moans are getting louder and the sound of their skin hitting is mixed in the noise.

“That bastard.” Semi grunted as he reached for your phone from the headboard(you agreed to let him use it for calls) and dialed Tendou’s number.

When you heard the ringing from your phone, the same time you heard the moans toning down and Tendou telling the girl to wait. “Yes, Semisemi?” You heard him say from the speaker.

“Will you keep your voices down? We can’t sleep!”

“Ololo? Was it the voices or your dick is killing you since you got a hard on??” Tendou teased as the moans started again.

“Fuck off you bastard. If you want to go hard and loud, go check in at some hotel around here and let us sleep.” With that, he hung up and placed back the phone on the headboard before covering himself with his blanket.

After few moments, Semi stood and went to the bathroom.

 

 _This is so_ _wrong._ He thought to himself as he eye his boner. The noises from Tendou’s room might be the main reason why but when he closes his eyes, it was you he sees. “Damn it, I am disgusting.” He muttered as he pulled his pants down and stroked his shaft in a slow pace. Images of you kept flashing in his mind as he closed his eyes in ecstasy. Your lips, those pink kissable pair of soft flesh wrapped around his cock. He reminisce the feeling of your plump breasts on his skin, he couldn’t help but moan quietly, afraid that you might hear or accidentally let your name escape from his lips.

“Fuck.” He hissed as he climaxed, his cum all over his hand.

 

The noises died down right when Semi returned to the bed. He peeked at you and you were already sleeping.

 

◇♡♤♧

 

The warm feeling of the pillow you were cuddling felt good, and it smells good too, but it’s not as soft as the other ones. But if you recall, pillows can’t hug you back. With the big hand on your waist and a leg on yours made you shot your eyes open.

 

You were greeted by Semi’s calm expression while sleeping. Your phone beeped and you reached for it from the headboard. It was a message from Kawanishi.

 

 _I_   _got the phone. I’ll come by later._

 

It made you smile and somehow feel disappointed. Now that you can pay for his phone, you have no reason to stay with them anymore.

“What’s that smile about?” You heard him speak in raspy voice.

“Ah, Tai-chan texted me that he got your phone and he’ll come by later.”

“Oh, is that so?” Was it a slight disappointment that you hear in his tone?

“Yeah, aren’t you happy that I’ll be off your bed and you can have it to yourself?”

“That’s not nice.” He mumbled.

“Can you tell me about your recent break up?” You asked, eyes looking up to him and a small smile appeared on your lips, you looked so innocent.

“Why the sudden interest?”

“Well, it’s just awkward that we’re cuddling and we barely even know each other.”

“There’s nothing to tell about, really.”

“Tendou-kun said you loved your ex.” You said and he paused. “He said you were drinking so much one night that you even puked on Ushijima-san.” You giggled, remembering how Tendou told you of it like it was a story worth dying for.

“That bastard..”

“Tell me, please?”

He sighed and looked at your eyes. “Fine, it was a big deal that is why I’m here, taking a break.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Semi chose to stay indoors today.

 

Both of you just sat on the couch and watched what was aired. Until a knock was heard from the front door.

“I’ll get it.” He said and walked to the foyer. When he got back, Kawanishi was behind him telling you to get your things so you can leave.

 

While you were upstairs, the two boys talked about things and Kawanishi mentioned the party your friend will be hosting tonight. He gave him six blue plastic cards as their pass just as when you were getting down the stairs and told him you were ready to leave.

 

“How was your stay with them?” Kawanishi asked as both of you walked to the villa of your friend’s family.

“It was nice.”

“Did you enjoy their company?”

“Yeah.” You smiled. “You were right.”

“Semi-san looked so satisfied with your company though.”

“Hey, nothing like what you’re thinking happened!”

 

That afternoon, you had your clothes scattered all over your room, looking for a nice dress to wear for tonight’s party. You were informed that Semi might come so you ran up to the guestroom and started pairing up every clothes that you have. You settled with the (f/c) criss cross halter neck top that had a cutout around your cleavage, paired with dark gray shorts, finished off with your hair down.

“Well, don’t you look pretty in that?” You heard Misaki say from behind you.

“You think?” You turned and posed for her.

“So, tell me about your experience in staying at their place for two nights. Did you learn something about that hottie?”

Your smile dropped as you remember what Semi told you this morning. How he dedicated himself on loving a girl who deemed his existence not enough for her. His ex kept searching for other lovers, be it a girl or a boy, she just can’t stop flirting with other people. Until one time, Semi saw her laughing heartily with a girl and it all stopped there. She assured him that it was just a friend and nothing intimate is happening until..

_“It was actually hot to see them naked and rubbing against each other like in lesbian porno but when you realize that you were out of the picture, you just had to go.”_

_“She said they were just friends but few days later, she dumped me, saying I can’t show her the love that her girlfriend can. Like how the hell does she want me to do it? Is spending my time and everything a loyal boyfriend does not enough?”_

 

“Hey, earth to (F/N). Are you still with me?” You heard Misaki say as her fingers snap in front of your face.

“Ah, yeah. I just.. kinda recalled what he said.”

“Hey, the party’s starting.” Kawanishi said as he casually popped into your room.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

Your eyes roamed the area, searching for a certain light haired boy, hoping that he was there, looking for you too. You already found Ushijima and Leon, they said Tendou was dancing with a random girl while Semi was nowhere to be found.

 

After a half an hour of searching, you found him at the bar with a girl. You saw how she whispered something to his ear and he laughed. Then seconds later, the girl turned to dance for him, rubbing her ass against his crotch as she whipped her jaundice hair. It was a great scene where you see Semi biting his lip and his gaze filled with lust. You swore it was. But when you realize that he had forgotten about you just that instant, it made your heart clench.

 

But what of it? You thought. It was just two days that you’ve known each other and you don’t even know everything about him nor he does anything about you. Sure you were attracted to him, you know it, but does attraction include the pain that you are feeling in your chest right now?

You carried yourself to sit to the bar, about three stools away from where he’s seated. He didn’t seem to notice your presence since he’s currently concentrated on the ‘slut’ putting on a show for him. The bartender kept your drinks coming, after you ordered three shots of tequila and a raspberry mojito.

 

As you drink your mojito, someone placed their hands on your waist. If Tendou didn’t tell you it was him, you could’ve kicked him on the face.

“(F/N)-chan, you alone?” He asked, probably high on booze and the bliss of dancing.

“Uh, yeah, kind of. Tai-chan went to dance.” That was a half lie. He only went dancing with another girl because you refused him when he asked, just to go find Semi.

“Wanna dance with me?” He asked and you rolled your eyes, nearly missing the wink he gave you. You slid off the stool after chugging your drink and he pulled you to join the swarm of sweaty bodies.

 

Both his hands rested on your hips as he let you rub your back against him. You didn’t notice at first that he took you where Semi can see you clearly, nearly five big steps right in front of where he was seated. “Do you like Eita-kun, (F/N)-chan?” He whispered to your ear. You remembered what happened in two days of your life with Semi. How his touch electrified your skin, his smile that made your cheeks warm, his voice, his scent, the feeling of his body.

You nod.

“Yes, yes I do.” With that, Tendou turned you to face him and kissed your lips passionately that your eyes shut.

 

Semi watched Tendou dance with a girl, whom he almost didn’t recognize. He eyed you as you rub against his friend. The girl that was giving him a lap dance went somewhere while ago after that. 

Tendou kept glancing to him with an impish grin.

He prayed that he is not up to something that ticks him off.

But he was stupefied when the lad turned you around and crashed his lips on yours. He watched your eyes flutter close as Tendou deepened the kiss.

Semi shook his head and turned on his seat.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

Tendou brought you back to the bar as you both laugh. “Oh, Semisemi, aren’t you going to dance?” He asked which the other only glared at him. “Ah, I’ll leave you here with Eita-kun, I’ll be back.” He told you and you only watched him disappear into the swarm of people. He’s so not going back.

“So, did you enjoy dancing?” Semi asked and downed a shot.

“Yeah, he’s fun.” You giggled. Semi only hummed at your answer as he downed another shot. You had ordered another raspberry mojito and drank it like water. “Hey, wanna dance with me?” You asked.

“Me?” Semi asked back, his eyes wide.

“Yeah you. Let’s dance!” You held his wrist and pulled him off the stool.

 

Few moments later, your back is flushed against his chest and his hands traced your curves, down to your waist. You rubbed your ass against his crotch as you remember what the girl did a while ago. You wanted to show him that you’re better, that you can dance like her too but way, way better.

Semi moaned.

Your eyes widened in surprise, not because he moaned, but how good he sounded. You proceeded on rubbing against him as your hands grabbed on his thighs then you threw it to his nape, raking it down until you reached your body as if you were presenting what he can have. “Fuck this.” You heard him say before he turned you around and kissed you right then and there.

 

You were high enough to process what was happening, if it was real or just your hallucination. But either way, you still snaked your arms around his neck and grabbed a fistful of his hair as he bit your lower lip. You figured it wasn’t a hallucination when you felt his palm smack against your right butt cheek. You moaned.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

 

You don’t even remember how you got to your room.

 

Semi is all over you. His hands traced every curve and every bump. His lips locked with yours, tongues fighting each other for dominance. You pulled from the kiss only to yank his shirt off to feel his skin. A moan escaped your lips when you felt his hands cupping your clothed breasts.

He pulled away and looked at your mounds perfectly filling the cup of his hands. “You don’t know how many times I’ve thought of touching these.” He breathed as he shook his head slowly.

 

You tilted your neck and closed your eyes as his lips moved to your jaw, leaving openmouthed kisses. You only realized that your top was off when you felt his warm mouth on your nipple, sucking and gently grazing his teeth on the hardened nub. His name left your mouth in a sweet sound of ecstasy as you pull him closer to your body.

It’s funny that just two days ago, you were spitting your best insults against each other, not to mention your first meeting. Yet now, you are feeling each other, will probably end up with him inside you.

 

“Eita.” You breathed as he kissed your thighs. His eyes were burning with lust as he slid your shorts down to your ankles. You shrieked when you felt his teeth sink in to the inside of your thighs, and soothed it with a lick after letting go. You felt the tip of his nose rub shortly against you clothed clit as he dipped down to take another bite on your skin. A smirk is plastered on his lips after seeing your reactions. “Stop teasing me.” You moaned out.

He let out a chuckle and he proceeded on discarding your panties.

 

His eyes were fixed on your face as he gave you an experimental lick, and then shoving his tongue inside you. He loved to watch you squirm under his touch, the way you clench the sheets, the way your mouth falls open to let out a moan, and you looked back at him. But your eyes immediately fluttered close and your head rolled back when he probed his thumb over your clit, drawing small circles causing you to squeal and buck your hips as close as possible to his mouth.

You lost it when he added his finger with his tongue inside you, tapping your g-spot repeatedly until your legs shook and your hips gyrated against him violently. You came with a loud cry.

“You okay?” He panted as he placed himself over your body, propping his’ with one hand while the other remained on your pussy, slowly fingering you.

“Y-Yeah.” You said. “I wanna taste you.” You bit your lip as you tugged on his shorts.

He smiled and rolled his body to the mattress. You went to kiss him as you remove his remaining garment, exposing his fully erect cock for your eyes to feast. Slowly, you licked him, all over his torso, from the neck, trailing to his abs until you reach his v-line. And without any warning, you shoved him in, almost to the base. It was his turn to open his mouth and shut his eyes and to just let you take control.

“Ah fuck, yes.. just like.. that.” He moaned as your head bobbed faster, allowing him to go deeper as you throat relaxed more. This is way better than how he imagined last night since he only based it off to the girls he slept with before. You were completely higher than their level. It made him wonder how many guys have had sex with you.

He was cut off his reverie when the warmth of your mouth left his shaft as you spoke of a number. He realized it was the number of people you had sex with. The question slipped off him due to thinking about it so much.

“C-Can I.. put it in?” He asked and you immediately went down to put it back in your mouth but he stopped you. “Not there.”

 

You straddled his hips, face to face and slowly guided his tip to your entrance then he slid in without a hitch. Semi felt like he was a virgin as it was his first time to not use a condom. He let out a loud curse. He slid out and slammed back in, making both of you moan as he repeated it several times.

His name fell from your lips like a prayer. You held onto him as if he was your lifeline, that if you let go, you’d float into the void and won’t be able to come back. Not for long, you felt the familiar sensation building up in the pit of your stomach.

But that was when Semi pulled out and flipped you to lie on your stomach. He straddled your lap then inserted himself again. He nipped on your neck and shoulders as he spanked you. Fuck, he liked it rough.

 

Few more thrusts and gradually increasing of pace, the pleasure was so unbearable that you came. A loud moan escaped your lips that he realized was his name.

“Turn around.” He breathed and you obliged as he guided you by your legs to lie on your back. And he was ramming you hard again.

 

You looked at him as he tip his head back, your name coming from his lips and sweat all over his chest, you were even tempted to lick that one bead falling from his neck down to his abs. Then he looked back at you with the same intensity of desire in his eyes.

His hand moved to your clit and drew harsh circles over and over as he hit that same spot inside you. He’s trying to make you come again. “Eita.. Eita, please…” You whimpered as you were about to reach your zenith for the third time.

“Please what, (F/N)-chan?” He teased.

“Harder.”

And harder you get. His hips slammed against yours in a brutal pace, hand still rubbing your clit. You were screaming so loud, you bet anyone can hear you just from the hallway leading to the several guestrooms.

“Where do you want me to come?” He asked as he feels his release coming after few more thrusts.

“I-Inside. I want you’re cum inside me.” You moaned. He smiled, you were a lot of things in bed, hiding behind that pretty face is a girl that can handle him. You’re even into risky sex. Every bite and every smack, you rewarded him by tightening your walls around his aching cock. He’s not entirely sadist, only rough, he just loved inflicting pleasure through mild pain, and you loving to receive it made him shudder.

 

He came before you, coating your walls with his warm semen. He pulled out after shooting the last drop and replaced it with his fingers. His cum spilled from your opening as his fingers thrust in such speed. You arched your back as you breathed out his name yet again in rapture.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

Both of you passed out after the deed.

 

Well, as usual, you were the first to fall asleep. You remember him kissing you before you closed your eyes in exhaustion.

 

You woke up to be greeted by him watching you in your sleep and it made you blush like a tomato. Both of you didn’t talk much that morning, you just hold hands as you walk to their place. But when you got there, your happiness has evaporated and got replaced by irritation and somewhat sadness. You were greeted by his ex sitting on the living room couch. You know it was her, Tendou showed you a picture of her and Semi before.

“Eita, can we talk?” She said as she stood, her eyes pleading.

“What for?” Semi spat. You were happy to hear him say those words, maybe in a sick way but at least it was something like what you wanted to hear.

“Please, hear me out.”

 

 _So this is how ‘out of the picture’ means._ You thought as your eyes widened when she hugged him and placed her lips on his. _It’s dejecting._

 

All you can do is to make sure you can still feel your legs and when you did, you bolted out of their house all the way to the villa. Semi didn’t come after you, he stayed with his ex back there. You were gasping for air, partly because you ran and partly because you were hurt. You let out a curse.

 

Thankfully, your mom called saying that there will be a family reunion tomorrow. You didn’t attend the previous ones but just to get the hell out of here you packed up your things and drove straight home.

 

Semi went to the villa after they talked. He looked for you but to his disappointment Kawanishi told him you went home because of the event.

“She looked so stoked about their reunion though she didn’t attend the previous ones. She said she didn’t like it since no one from her family was her age.” Kawanishi said.

“Can you give me her address?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah sure. But she won’t be there for about a week or so, you know, the reunion thing is held somewhere far from the city, they even go out of country sometimes.”

Semi just sighed in disappointment.

“If you want, I can just call you when she’s back.” Kawanishi assured him.

 

◇♡♤♧

 

Semi Eita’s summer ended too quickly.

 

For the next days of their stay in the beach he didn’t go out much, but he does whenever he felt like it. He misses you. Kawanishi had come back to the city but he said that you still aren’t back.

Back then, he wished that he had come after you immediately instead of talking to someone whom he ended relationship with. The girl wanted to have him back but what he gave her was closure, he didn’t want to be hurt again for an unworthy person. When the conversation with his ex was finished, Tendou went next.

“Eita-kun, are you not going to come after her?” He asked.

“I just said we’re over and you’re asking me to take back what I said?”

“No, no, not your ex. I meant (F/N)-chan.” He said and Semi turned to look for you around the house. “She bolted out of the house a while ago.”

“Fuck!” Semi said, loud and crystal. Then he went to the villa but you already left.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

Semi collapsed onto his bed, tired but not sleepy. They just got back from the getaway and he wanted to see you so bad. So he got up and drove to your place. He didn’t bother asking Kawanishi if you were already home or still out, he’s not really hoping for you to be there already. He stopped by the blue and white apartment complex as per Kawanishi’s instructions and walked to the third floor.

 

You just got back from the out of the country trip with your family which didn’t go well that is why you were home earlier than planned. When you got to your floor through the elevator, you saw the familiar two-toned fluffy hair in front of your door. It was Semi.

“What are you doing here?” You asked in soft tone, not wanting to offend him for being there.

“I wanted to see you.” He said with a smile. “You left without saying anything so I thought we could talk.”

“Oh, yeah, let’s go inside.” You said and tapped your passcode to the lock. He carried your suitcase with him as he went inside, surprising you with his gentle gesture. “Do you want coffee or tea? Come sit by the counter.”

“Anything’s fine.”

“Oh, so tea it is.” You said as you filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove. “So, what are you here to talk about?” You placed yourself beside him and both of you leaned on the marble.

“I.. you.. were you mad when we got to the house that morning?” He asked and turned to you.

“Being honest, I was.” You chuckled. “I just didn’t expect to see your ex that time.”

“Neither was I.”

“So, tell me what you talked about.”

“Nothing, I just thought we needed closure so..”

You turned to him with baffled eyes. “I totally thought you were going to get back together.”

“What? No, I’m already over it and that’s when she waltzes back in? No.”

“Oh.”

“Was that why you bolted? You thought I’ll patch up things with her?” He smiled as he looked at you.

You went silent and fiddled your hands unconsciously. The kettle let out a whistle and you went to pour water to the pot with green tea leaves. You passed him a mug filled with tea and sat back to the stool.

“Going back.” He said. “What made you think that I wanted her for the.. I don’t know how many times around?”

“Well, first of all, you love her. Second, she wanted you back. Third, I thought, no, I felt I was out of the picture.”

“So you just decided to go.” He said, remembering how he told you those same words and you nodded. “And that was ‘LOVED’. Why, just because she kissed me? Did you really think I am a masochist?”

“No, you were a bit of a sadist.” You said with a smirk.

“You..” He blushed furiously upon remembering the sex.

“I was hurt when she kissed you though.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Just the fact that you’re here and clearing things makes me happy, I feel special.” You giggled as he let out a chuckle.

“Well, you are.” He said and took a peck on your lips. “I missed you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I felt like the summer ended when you left after being with me.” He rested his forehead against yours as his thumb drew small circles on your jawline. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being part of my life. You were the reason why I’ve forgotten about my ex and got over my hang up, in just three days.”

“So you should thank me again for destroying your phone.”

“Yeah, I guess I should.” Both of you shared a small laugh while taking pecks from each other’s lips.

“I really like you, Eita.” You said without hesitation.

“And I really like you too, (F/N).”

 

He kissed you.

 

**Bonus:**

 

Semi went back to their shared apartment with a big smile which Tendou immediately noticed.

“Ololo? Eita-kun, what’s with the smile?”

“Nothing~.” He sang.

“Hmm, Eita-kun finally moved on. I’m so proud.” He fake-sobbed.

“I haven’t on what you did back in the beach party though.” Semi said and he smiled sinisterly which made Tendou flinch.

“I- I- I just did that to make you do what you really want.”

“Oh yeah? I thought you just wanted to kiss my girl, oh you do right? And you actually did.” He said, eyes burning in fury, his smile still there.

“I’m sorry!!” Tendou squealed.


End file.
